Love Value
by She Ryuuzaki
Summary: Eriol e Tomoyo. Eriol partiu para Inglaterra, e só depois de algum tempo percebeu que deixou algo importante para trás. Às vezes precisamos perder algo para só assim vermos o verdadeiro valor que isto tem.


Card Captor Sakura não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. 

Obrigado Thyago q me ajudou com o título.

Legenda:  
-fala dos personagens, se o site identificar o travessão

"pensamento dos personagens"  
(_meus comentários_)  
XxXxX – passagem de tempo

Na cidade de Tomoeda, 3 amigos curtiam suas vidinhas agora normais. Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo continuam estudando juntos, agora com seus 16 anos. Eles continuaram muito unidos, e, quando Shaoran voltou de Hong Kong pediu Sakura em namoro, já que os dois já haviam declarado seus sentimentos um ao outro, e esse namoro perdura até o presente momento.

Ah! Namorar...que bom, os dois se amavam muito, eles só não sabia que isso causava inveja numa certa menina Daidouji. Inveja não é bem a palavra. Claro que ela estava muito feliz por ver seus melhores amigos juntos, sabia que os dois se gostavam desde quando se viram pela primeira vez (mesmo que os próprios não saibam disso) e era mais do que justo estarem juntos. Mas a questão é que ela acha que a injustiça acontece é com ela! Por que eles podem estar juntos, felizes e se amando, e ela não? Por que o destino tinha que levar o seu amado para tão longe? Sim! Ele foi para longe, para a Europa! Para Inglaterra, para ser mais específico.

Já fazem 3 anos. 3 anos de saudades, de querer tê-lo por perto, nem que fosse só para vê-lo e ouvir sua voz. Sim, sentia sua falta, não restavam duvidas, só não queria deixar isso transparecer, não queria preocupar os outros com seus problemas, mas não preocupar Sakura Kinomoto era pedir muito, esta que tinha o dom de sempre pensar no bem estar dos amigos em primeiro lugar.

-Alô? Tomoyo? – a ,não mais, pequena Sakura resolve ligar para sua melhor amiga.  
-Olá Sakura! Como vai? – respondeu a outra do lado oposto da linha (_bom, ela tinha bina, e também já conhecia a voz da Sakura, tá_)  
-Eu vou bem – com aquela voz extremamente alegre e empolgada que sempre foi marca legítima da garota – mas e você hein, está acontecendo algo! Pode me contar, sabe que pode sempre confiar em mim – mudou para um tom mais sério, mostrando preocupação.  
-Claro que eu sei, Sakura, não se preocupe! Se estivesse acontecendo algo, você já estaria sabendo – respondeu sentindo uma dorzinha incômoda no coração por estar mentindo para a sempre fiel amiga.  
-Olha lá, hein! Eu vou acreditar em você. – disse num tom agora brincalhão – eu posso mesmo deitar a cabeça tranqüila no meu travesseiro?  
-Claro! E mais uma vez, não se preocupe, por favor.  
-Então tá bom, sonhe com os anjinhos – despediu-se com as palavras mais típicas suas.  
-Boa noite, até amanhã – e desligou o aparelho deitando em sua confortável cama e fitando o teto, enquanto um mundo de pensamentos passavam por sua pobre (_termos XD_) cabecinha.

É, ela havia mentido para Sakura, que era sua amiga há anos e anos. Claro que se sentia mal por isso. Tinha sim algo acontecendo, tinha um sentimento bom em seu coração, mas que paradoxalmente estava a fazendo se sentir uma sensação (_eu sei, ficou meio redundante, mas não achei outra palavra, sorry_) ruim, uma sensação que a machucava. Saudade. Seu amado havia ido embora. E ainda foi com professora Mizuki... "Ele fez uma escolha, e eu não estou incluída nela. Mas por que será que eu tenho que continuar pensando nele!" pensava Tomoyo em mais um dia normal de aula, igual a todos os outros, tendo que ver casais por cada canto da escola, da rua, do parque... Isso era demais pra ela, parecia que alguém queria alguma coisa ruim para ela. Como se já não bastasse ter que ficar aturando esse tipo de cena, e com um sorriso na cara ainda, não queria se mostrar triste só por causa disso, que na opnião dela parecia tão banal. Mas só ela, só ela sabia o quanto isso doía.

Mas ela não sabia é que na Inglaterra um certo Hiragizawa tinha os mesmos pensamentos, vivendo mais um dia igual a todos os outros: indo para aula (_não sei se ele vai p/ aula lá, mas vamos imaginar que sim_), ficando perdido em suas memórias, encarando seus colegas sorridentes e suas amigas, que não queriam ser só amigas, sempre atrás dele, o bajulando.

Algumas delas realmente eram inglesas muito bonitas, mas o seu pensamentosó pertencia à uma garota oriental de olhinhos violetas puxados... "Ai, ai, Tomoyo. Por que tudo teve que ser assim! Eu estar com toda essa responsabilidade como reencarnação de Clow! Acabei voltando para cá, junto de Kaho. Mas esse não é o meu lugar! E não é ela quem tem que estar ao meu lado!... Será que se nós nos reencontrássemos você me perdoaria"

Sim, era isso que ele pensava. Em reencontrá-la.

"Agora vejo que é verdade o que dizem. Às vezes precisamos perder as coisas para perceber o verdadeiro valor que elas representam para nós. E as pessoas aprendem isso ouvindo essa frase e levando-a à sério, ou tendo que viver situações para assim poder sentir isso na pele, o que foi o meu caso. Eu tinha aquele anjo ao meu lado, todos os dias, mas eu tive que vir até à Europa para descobrir o quanto ela é especial...e o quanto eu a amo".

E ele pensava assim, dia após dia de sua rotineira vida, e cada dia que passava, ficava pior viver com a ausência dela; de sua face perfeita; sua voz, que era a mais bela que acreditava existir; seus cabelos curiosamente, e belissimamente acinzentados. Enfim, dela por completa.

E assim dias transcenderam, até que ele tomou uma decisão.  
-Nakuru, Spinel, façam as malas. Nós vamos viajar! – decretou o jovem mago.  
-Hã! Como assim! Vamos viajar assim, do nada! - perguntava desconcertada a forma humana de Rubi Moon.  
-Sem perguntas, Nakuru! Considere essa viagem como umas férias... – respondeu seu mestre.  
-Mas estamos em pleno meio do período letivo! – a garota continuava a questinar essa viagem de ultima hora, inconformada enquanto Eriol e seu companheiro Spinel já estavam arrumando suas malas.  
-Isso não vem ao caso agora!  
-Pode nos dizer pelo menos para onde vamos? – perguntou dando sinais de que iria desistir de fazer tantas perguntas.  
-Japão... – respondeu simplesmente.  
E nesse instante surgiu um certo brilho nos olhos da guardiã – Nyaaaaa! Siiiim, vamos, vamos, vamos agora! Por que as coisas ainda não estão prontas? – a moça começou a arrumar sua bagagem numa velocidade incrível, cantando e saltitando pela enorme mansão, enquanto gotas se formavam em Eriol e Spinel.

Não tinha mais o que pensar. Iria à Tomoeda, sabia que era lá que devia estar e de lá nunca deveria ter saído.

Kaho não seria problema, pois foi ela mesma quem o deixou. Já era muito provável que isso fosse acontecer. Ela conheceu um grande empresário inglês, e todo o amor que dizia sentir por Clow foi-se embora com o vento do outono europeu... Agora ela estava noiva, e a reencarnação do poderoso mago estava feliz por ela, afinal, esta não tinha culpa, não tinha que ficar presa à ele por um sentimento de outra vida.

Agora ele era Hiragizawa Eriol e tinha sua própria paixão, a qual só pôde perceber no ato de despedida de Kaho. Ele enxergou que nunca foi a professora que ele quis, não ele: Eriol! O coração deste jovem rapaz batia por uma só pessoa, que se encontrava distante... Mas agora ele iria correr atrás do que realmente queria, do que sempre quis e não havia percebido, só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para perceber. Mas nunca saberia se era tarde ou não, e nem se perdoaria se não ao menos tentasse!

XxXxX

Era noite, e já era tarde. Eriol foi se deitar após fazer algumas ligações reservando passagens para o vôo que partiria no dia seguinte pela manhã. Precisava dormir bem, não sabia o que aconteceria depois da súbita decisão, mas só de saber que encontraria mais uma vez aqueles olhos incrivelmente violetas, já podia dormir tranqüilo. E assim aconteceu. Adormeceu sonhando com um certo anjo de cabelo acinzentados.

XxXxX

Foi despertado por um pequeno gatinho (_acho que aquela forma dele é um gatinho, se não for, _alguém_ me corrija_) preto voando sobre sua cabeça:

-É melhor acordar agora, Eriol, se não vai acabar perdendo o vôo – disse o guardião.  
O jovem sentou sobre a cama. Era verdade, tinha que se cuidar.  
-Bom dia Erioooooo! – uma animada (_para variar_) Nakuru adentrou o quarto com uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos; pães; torradas; bolos e etc. para o café da manha de seu mestre (_chique não?_).  
-Bom dia – respondeu o rapaz abrindo um pequeno sorriso – e obrigado – disse ao pegar a bandeja para si.  
-E aí, dormiu bem? – perguntou a moça.  
-Não muito, estou meio ancioso... – respondeu mudando para um tom sério.  
-Hmm... A propósito, você ainda não nos disse o motivo dessa viagem... – quis saber a garota.  
-Por que vocês não vão se cuidar, hein! Daqui a pouco nós partimos, então deixem pelo menos EU me cuidar! – 'tá bom que eram suas criaturas, mas mesmo assim era estranho falar sobre esse assunto com elas.

Os dois guardiões fizeram uma cara não muito contente, mas preferiram obedecer seu mestre. Assim sendo, se retiraram e em uma hora estavam todos prontos.

Seguiram para o aeroporto da cidade..

TBC...

N/A: Ficzinho curto que mostra mais as reflexões dos personagens, deve ter só 2 caps.  
Resolvi escrever já que têm poucos fics desse casal que eu acho super fofo.  
Eu peço, por favor, se alguém ler esse fic, deixe uma review, é importante pra autora D.


End file.
